Prove It
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: A one shot for Cloud and Aerith full of fluff. CloudxAerith, CloudxAeris, Clourith, Cleris fluff.cute.sweet


Prove It

The sky was painted in a bright blue. The golden light of the sun caressed Cloud and Aerith's bodies as they lay amongst the thick grass and wildflowers, their backs to the floor and their gazes upwards. _They were somewhere only they knew now_. A dense forest acted as the walls of the world they were building together. The breaks in the trees created dark blotches all across the cool, green grass. And besides their own voices, only the sound of the rustling trees could be heard as their branches danced swiftly through the cool breeze. Aerith couldn't help but think it sounded like the ocean's waves—_so loud and calming_. The sweet scent of honeysuckle tickled her nose with each breeze, making this moment all the more perfect.

They were finally alone, nothing but the trees and earth surrounding them. Aerith was playing the silly game of _cloud-watching_, with her very own _cloud_ sitting next to her. Cloud wasn't half as good at finding shapes in the clouds as Aerith was, but he still played along (even if this was out of his ordinary). He knew this was the corniest thing he could ever possibly do, but for some reason, he just didn't care. Whether it be dressing in drag, battling elite soldiers, or something as innocent as watching clouds, she had a way of getting him to do what he never would have before. Just at the mere sight of her smile, he couldn't say no.

They had been laying there for some time, when to Cloud's surprise, Aerith placed her hands besides his head, hovering her body just a short distance from his, almost as if she were pinning him to the floor playfully.

Without saying anything at all, she gazed into the Mediterranean blue of her lover's eyes. And before she spoke a word, Cloud saw her lightly bite her bottom lip and then a soft smile spread across her face; "_I love you_." she chimed sweetly, her voice soft with a giggle. This wasn't the first time he heard _I love you_ from Aerith, so he knew _exactly_ how to reply.

"I love you too."

A weak smile formed on Cloud's face as his words reached Aerith. He had no problem saying those special three words to her. It was so natural to him, just as it was for Aerith to say it to him. And even though they had only been together romantically for a while, it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Aerith closed her eyes and shook her head side to side playfully and said smiling; "Prove it." Her smile growing bigger as her mischievous mind got the best of her.

She was playful. Cloud knew this. So, he played her sweet game.

His back was still to the soft grassy cushioning of the floor; "How?" he replied holding a smile back as she began to sit back on her knees, her legs to the sides of his body, until she was practically sitting on his lap. Cloud kept his eyes on the flower girl's face, seeing her cheeks puff out slightly and her brows forwarding as she mischievously thought of how he could prove it to her. She clicked her delicate finger against the roundness of her chin, thinking of all the ways. And then it hit her.

She outstretched her hands towards the bluest of blue skies and laughed softly; "Shout it to the whole world!" Without a moment to spare, Cloud reached up and placed his hands on Aerith's hips, pulling her to the floor softly, until _he was the one pinning her_ this time.

With her eyes closed, she felt Cloud's face brush across her cheek until his mouth was near her ear. She heard him whisper softly; "_I love you_."

That wasn't right. She said to shout it to the whole world. As their faces moved to look each other in the eyes Aerith said in a hushed voice; "You were supposed to shout it to the whole world."

She saw Cloud's gaze grow tender and felt his hand gently brush her bang from her eyes, his hand cupping her face as he murmured; "_You are my whole world_."

Aerith felt her heart skip a beat as his words echoed through her mind gracefully. A soft shade of pink powdered her cheeks and she turned her head to the side girlishly. But just as she did, she felt Cloud tug her face back upwards, allowing him to capture her mouth in a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was just a cute idea I saw a few days ago. I thought it was adorable and I had to make it. :3<strong> **Comments are love.**


End file.
